


黑与白 7

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	黑与白 7

Ngern被August突如其来的吻吓到了，没来得及反应。等他意识到的时候，他想要把August推开，暂时中断这个吻。但是August已经抢先一步用手抱着他的脖子，不让Ngern推开，紧紧的贴着他。他真的是豁出去了，他今天是绝对不会让Ngern走出他的家，去那个危险的谈判，说不定还会因此失去性命的一场架。

"唔..August..你..等等..."Ngern好不容易断断续续的从嘴里挤出几个字，但是他知道August正激动中，他决定先应着他，待会儿才跟他说明。决定了后，他放弃了挣扎，化被动为主动，一只手手扶着他的后脑勺，另一只手握住他的腰部，然后再加深这个吻。

August发现Ngern已经不再反抗了，便松开了抱着他的手，沿着肩膀下，摸到他的厚实胸膛。他趁Ngern吻的正入迷的时候，先抚摸他的颈，接着解开了他的纽扣。第一颗接着第二颗，要脱到第三颗的时候，被Ngern抓住了手。

"August..我们先停一停.."Ngern已经在欲望边沿快要爆发了，然而他不想August为了留下自己而被逼把自己献给他，所以他喊了停，他们得先保持冷静，才不会走错路。被Ngern抓住手的August明显惊吓到，听到他说要停下来，他以为Ngern又想要去了，眼泪打滚在眼眶中，差一点又要滴下来了。

"我不要!!我不要!!我不准你去，你今晚绝对不可以离开这里!!绝对不行!!"August边说边大力的摇头。

"August.."Ngern心疼的望着他，"我只是不希望你为了这件事而觉得这是必须用的方法，你先冷静好吗?"

"你要我怎么冷静!!我爱的人又要去打架了，今天又有可能是最后一面了!!我是怎么样都不会让你去了!!Ngern..你想一想我好吗?不要去.."August已经欲哭无泪了，温柔的往Ngern的怀里钻。

"还是说，你对我已经厌倦了?你.."

"没有这样的事!!你别胡思乱想!!"Ngern激动地打断他，不让他再说下去。

"那为什么我已经那么主动了你还是不为所动!!" August说完脸已经红了。明明自己已经那么主动了，怎知道这个人还是拒绝自己，天知道他是鼓起多大的勇气才敢这么做。平时都是Ngern口头上调戏自己，弄得自己脸红，今天难得主动，虽然是有点阻止他去赴约的目的，但这毕竟是自己主动啊，都不能让让他么。

"谁说我不为所动?呐，你自己看。"说完向前顶了顶胯部，表示着自己难忍的欲望。

"你真的决定把自己交给我了吗?"见August不说话，Ngern问他。"我不要你后悔，虽然我不会让你有后悔的机会。"Ngern望着他，再次开口说。见August的脸又红了，他这才满意的笑了，"所以，你准备好了吧?"

"我..嗯.."要他说出自己已经准备好了的话，他是觉得超害羞的，所以只嗯了一声。

"还有，我要你知道，这并不是你为了留我下来而使用的方法，而是我们要的，明白吗?而且，这些事应该由我主动，嗯?"Ngern怕August以后会乱乱想，所以要他谨记在心，完完全全的知道。听见他说明白了，他才凑前去吻住他。"我会让你知道，玩火的后果，玩火自焚有听过吗?"Ngern又开玩笑的说。

Ngern的这个吻，由浅至深。浅，他用牙齿撕咬着、拉扯着August的唇。深，他用舌头扫过他的牙齿，撬开他的牙关，与他的舌头紧密的接触着，又把他的舌头带过来自己的嘴里，奋力地吸吮着。他们吻的非常入迷，丝毫不理因来不及反应而流出嘴角的银丝，就这样向August的颈项滑下去。August一点一点地回应着他，却又因为喘不过气来而需要更多的空气，只能大力的喘息着。

好久过后，Ngern才放开他的唇，打算让这傻瓜透透气，又不是第一次接吻了，怎么还是学不会换气，红扑扑的脸蛋诱人极了。August见他停下来了，用手去抚摸刚刚被他解开纽扣而露出的胸膛，他从没发现Ngern有这么大块的胸肌，他下意识的吞了吞口水。

"你这是在引诱我吗?"Ngern见他眼睛转都不转的盯着自己的胸肌，还吞了一口口水，这不摆明引诱他吗?

August抬头望向他，还没来得及说话，就被Ngern抢先说了。"来，张嘴，含住。"Ngern把自己的指头伸向August的嘴里，要他含住。August战战兢兢地把手指头含住之后，Ngern就往August的颈项进攻。August忘情的吸着他的手指，不停的挑逗他，用牙齿啃咬着，样子极其色情。Ngern则不停的亲吻着August那白嫩的肌肤，不停的舔着，从而留下了一点点的红印。

"嗯..嗯...唔.."感觉到酥痒，August放开了Ngern的手指，不自觉的呻吟出声，呼吸也变得急促起来。Ngern则用手把August的衣服解开，退至肩膀处，露出白嫩的肩膀，与布满红点的颈项有着相对的肤色。Ngern又转而亲吻他的肩膀，试图留下自己的印记，这是他的人，谁都不准碰。August也在Ngern的肩膀上留下了齿印，似乎是留下了盖章一样。

Ngern慢慢的把August的衣服一件件的剥落，又把自己碍事的衣服给脱了，直到两人完全赤裸着身子。August望着前面的人，羞得把头都低下来了，而眼前这个人还一直望着自己，一脸玩味的样子真是讨厌死了。August不想再面对他炙热的眼神，转过身去背对他，突然就被Ngern抱住了，而他的头便靠着自己的肩上。

"宝贝，你的美背简直性感死了，要是咬上去该有多甜哪。"此时Ngern的手向前握住August那翘立着的欲望，上下来回抚摸。而August感觉到Ngern的炽热抵在自己的股缝间，迫不及待地摩擦着自己的后边。

"嗯..Ngern..你.."被Ngern的手抚摸着自己从未被别人触摸过的性器上下撸动，August感觉到欲仙欲死，偏偏Ngern就是慢慢的动，这对他来说简直是煎熬。August侧过头去，吻住Ngern的唇，仿佛告诉他现在自己很痛苦，暗示他快点让自己射。

"别急...宝贝，你知道等会儿我们需要什么吗?"Ngern一开始已经觉得August这么正直的人，家里怎么可能会有这些东西，果然问出口后，August的眼神充满疑问。

"需要..什么?唔.."August果然不知道。

"润滑剂。"Ngern在他耳边说着，吹出的气让August觉得很痒，同时也让他从脸红到脖子。他是第一次做，而且他都没想到他会爱上一个男人，家里哪里可能会有这些东西，经他一说他才想起来，没有润滑剂怎么做。

"我..家里没有..嗯.."由于下体还被Ngern握着，最后一个音节变成了呻吟。

"你好大的胆子啊，没有润滑剂还敢来色诱我，你就不怕我弄疼你吗，傻瓜~"Ngern稍微用力的抓了抓August下面的两颗囊袋，惹得他身子差点软下来。"既然没有人工的，那么我们就用天然的吧。"Ngern对着August说。

Ngern带着August坐在沙发上，自己加快了手上的动作，快速的上下撸动August的性器，这速度不得不让August靠在Ngern的怀中，任由着他摆布，而自己只负责呻吟出声。这些声音让Ngern刺激着Ngern的神经，看着August的性器一下下的肿大起来，自己下身的那把火也将近爆发。

"嗯..唔..Ngern..慢、慢点..我快..受不住了.."August觉得自己快要撑不住了，眼角挤出了泪水，要求Ngern把动作放慢。"射出来就好了，再多等一下.."Ngern再加快手上的动作，突然August脑中一道白光闪过，射在了Ngern的手中。Ngern把August转过来面对自己，"呐，这就是天然的润滑剂。"Ngern说完就用手涂满自己的手指，然后把手指伸向August的后穴，冷不防的插入了一只手指。

"啊!嗯..痛.."从未开发过的领地被异物开垦着，August受不住刺激，后穴一紧，把Ngern的手指吸的紧紧的，进也不是，退也不是。"乖..放松，先放松.." Ngern赶紧安慰他，待后面的甬道稍微松了，Ngern抓住机会伸进第二只手指，继续抽插。August从未受过这种刺激，只能跟着他的脚步，照他的话去做，后穴被他弄的好像千万只蚂蚁在爬一样，但是慢慢的，他感到很享受。断断续续的呻吟声从August的嘴里传出，Ngern知道他已经准备好了，便把手指从洞口里抽出。

保持着坐着的姿势，Ngern托起August的臀部，掰开臀瓣，往自己肿大的欲望不偏不倚的插入。整根没入了后，两人都满意的发出声，但是Ngern还没有下一步的动作。正当August疑惑之际，Ngern轻咬住了他顶立着的乳头，慢慢的挑逗它。一阵酥痒的感觉传到August的头部，一时受不住刺激往前倒，双手抱住了Ngern的头。吻着这一颗粉红，但没冷落另一颗，Ngern用手学着自己的方式同样拉扯着另一颗粉红，那颗粉红因挑逗而站的高高的，就好似August现在的炽热一样。这个时候，Ngern慢慢的顶着下身，往洞穴里抽动着，惹得August倒抽一口气，却也没放开Ngern。

"唔..唔..嗯..啊..Ngern..你.."August想要说出口的话始终淹没在呻吟之中。

"我怎么，嗯?"Ngern看到这样的August，心头又一热。

"不要..不要在客厅..嗯..等下..会弄脏.."

"好，老婆说不要在客厅，我们在房间吧。"自己的巨大还在August的身体里，就着这个姿势，Ngern抱起August进房间。

Ngern把August放在床上，自己趴在上面顶撞着里面，August的样子慢慢从痛苦转为享受，同时感觉到了快感，脚也攀上Ngern的腰圈住他。在Ngern顶到某一处地方时，一阵快感直冲脑袋，August连脚趾都卷了起来，手紧紧掐住Ngern的手臂，Ngern知道是那里了，加快速度往那个地方顶弄。

"啊!!Ngern..那里.."

"我知道...再等等..很快.."

在Ngern大力抽插了几次过后，终于射在了August的体内，而August也释放在彼此的腹部。Ngern望着August，在他额头印下一个吻，抱着他沉沉入睡去。


End file.
